Mario Kart DS
Mario Kart DS is the fifth Mario Kart game (sixth if counting the Arcade games). As the name says, this Mario Kart was available on the Nintendo DS, and it was in released in 2005. Daisy returns as a playable character in this game, but unlike in Double Dash!! she must be unlocked. Daisy is unlocked by completing all the 50cc Retro Cups with at least a one star ranking on each cup. Daisy is a Middleweight character, and her stats rival Mario's. Her stats best reflect an all around type, varying depending on the kart she is in. This game has removed the special item feature present in the previous entry, Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Courses No courses present in this game are owned by nor are related to Daisy. Regardless, Daisy is the staff ghost character used for Tick-Tock Clock and GBA Sky Garden. Sponsors Sponsors are advertisements in which the owner of the sponsor pays a large sum to get their advertisement shown. In Mario Kart, sponsors often appear on the sides of tracks, where sponsors first started to appear in Mario Kart 64. The first sponsor that references Princess Daisy appears in Mario Kart DS, self entitled "Princess Daisy". This sponsor can be seen in the Delfino Square course. Other Features Each character in this game have three karts based on them. However, the player can later on unlock the ability to use any kart in the game with any character. Daisy has three personal karts in the game. Her Power Flower and Standard DS karts are available once Daisy is unlocked, but the Light Dancer kart must be unlocked separately. Standard DS -stats: * Speed: 6.5/10 * Acceleration: 6.5/10 * Weight: 6/10 * Handling: 4/10 * Drift: 9/10 * Items: 7/10 Power Flower -stats: * Speed: 6/10 * Acceleration: 6/10 * Weight: 6/10 * Handling: 3/10 * Drift: 8/10 * Items: 10/10 Light Dancer -stats: * Speed: 7/10 * Acceleration: 7/10 * Weight: 5/10 * Handling: 5/10 * Drift: 9/10 * Items: 3/10 Daisy's emblem can be seen in this game's unique "emblem editor" mode, where players can create customizable emblems to appear on their vehicles. Gallery Power Flower.png|Daisy in the Power Flower DaisyKartDS.jpg ds.png|The Power Flower ds2.png|The Light Dancer Princess Daisy.jpg|Daisy and the Standard DS ending.png|Daisy in the ending screen Daisy in the Light Dancer.jpg|Daisy in the Light Dancer Daisy_MKDS_icon..gif|Daisy's icon on the character selection screen MKDS.PNG See the Mario Kart DS: Gallery Trivia ☀ Of all the Mario Kart games Daisy is in, Mario Kart DS is the only Mario Kart where Daisy does not have her own course. (If you consider Sweet Sweet Canyon to be a Peach and Daisy-owned course). Delfino Square however has a Princess Daisy ad. ☀Daisy's Light Dancer kart is a palette-swap of Peach's Light Tripper. The Light Dancer is red while the Light Tripper is yellow. ☀ This is currently the only Mario Kart to have Peach and Daisy in separate weight classes from each other. All other Mario Kart games they are both playable in have them in the same weight class Category:Mario Kart Category:Games